


Jedi never Say Die

by CrownedinIvy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker & Darth Vader are Separate People, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Author is Lawful Evil, Force Healing, Logistics of Overthrowing the Government, Rebellion, Slavery, Survival, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedinIvy/pseuds/CrownedinIvy
Summary: The Force is sick of the Sith and it's not even been 2 decades. At least when the Jedi were in charge there was some chaos by nature of the Jedi leaving people alone. Now there's way too much order and fear.It's time to force the Jedi out of hiding starting with the Force's next Master of the Order Kanan Jarrus.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus & Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Master of the Order

“Easy, Master Jedi, let’s not make any hasty decisions,” the Inquisitor said holding the red saber to Ezra’s throat. Kanan didn’t move keeping his blade up, Sabine and Zeb should be coming any minute. He just needed to stall. 

“Release my padawan and maybe I’ll let you escape,” he bluffed. 

“Heh,” the Inquisitor’s smirk made Kanan’s blood boil, but strangely Kanan could barely sense anything from the red haired femenoid. 

“I am not part of the dark side, simply deeper in the shadows,” the Inquisitor said, taking three steps back. Kanan nearly froze but managed to follow. The code phrase of Jedi Shadow underdeep cover had been taught to Kanan so many years ago, he was afraid he misheard. He was afraid. 

“Why did Master Kenobi send his final transmission?”Kanan demanded. 

“Kanan, what-” Erza was starting to panic. 

“He sent the message to tell us not to return to the temple, in spite of the flare calling us there,” she said as she continued back another few steps. Then she disengaged the saber and shoved Ezra to Kanan.

“Sorry, had to get to where I’d killed the cameras. Master Luminara?” she asked. 

“Dead,” Kanan confirmed as hugged Ezra. “You seem awfully young to have been a Shadow in the Clone wars. Even if you'd been a Padawan.”

“I wasn’t. I was one of the younglings the sith captured from the temple. Luckily Dadakin managed to spring us before the brainwashing completely set in. Kept enough of the attitude that I can pass as Inquisitor. It’s cool that there other Jedi out there, but right now we need to separate, before the real Inquisitor shows up. So until the Force wills our meeting?”

“May the Force be with you, Knight Shadow,” Kanan said, covering Ezra’s mouth and rushed back to meet the others. He’d think about it later

* * *

“Okay, but one more thing, who was that girl?” Ezra asked

“No idea, I’ve never met her before,” Kanan confessed. “But she used one of the Jedi Shadows’ code phrases so I knew we could trust her.”

“What’s a shadow jedi?”

“Before the empire when the Jedi were peacekeepers, certain Jedi were trained for undercover work. Their primary job was track and infiltrate criminal organizations,” Kanan said focusing on his padawan to keep from falling back into memories. “I guess one of them survived and rescued her from the empire. Now she’s carrying on his work.”

“So there are other Jedi?”

* * *

“So I’ve had a pyre for Master Unduli, but more importantly I came across a baby jedi and”

“Oh Force, you have a baby with you!?!?” 

“No, I found a baby Jedi and his teacher. Do we have any intel on a group of Rebels called Specter?”


	2. Boyfriend of a Jedi General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode of Rebels: Idiot's array
> 
> Lando knows that Solo is looking for force sensitives and pays him accordingly. 
> 
> Han's really grateful that the terrify Twi'lek is protecting the Baby Jedi

Han Solo had opinions about meeting up with Lando and Azmorigan. Lando was fine alone; Han and Chewie never had any trouble with Lando, but Azmorigan was a special kind of creep that Han wanted nothing to do with. The name Skywalker still meant something to Azmorigan’s kind of scum and sadly it wasn’t “terrifying force wielder who will stab you as soon as look at you”. No Han wanted off this ship and on his way back to Tatooinian system where his very terrifying not-girlfriend was organizing a war. 

Lando walked in followed by a Pilot and youngling and suddenly Han had a bad feeling.

“I have what you have ordered. What do you have to offer?” demanded Azmorigan. Lando smirked and grabbed the pilot’s arm. 

“Her name is Hera,” Lando answered and Han just knew he wasn’t going to be able to leave. Then Lando continued, gesturing toward the boy. “And Han you mentioned that you were looking for force sensitives?”

“I need both,” Han heard himself say as he mentally calculated the value of a pilot. “Azmorigan, I can offer you my services for three runs in exchange.”

“For a Twi’lek?” Azmorigan scoffed. Han felt his stomach roll and noted that the pilot looked livid. Han may have been a scoundrel, but even he wasn’t a monster. Though apparently Lando, who was already leaving with the pig, was. The boy, no the Baby Jedi as Mara Jade would have called him was planted behind the pilot.

Chewie roared and Azmorigan cowered. 

“Ahh, four runs will be acceptable,” Azmorigan stuttered from behind the tray he’d flipped to hold as a shield. Han gestured to the pilot and the Baby Jedi to exit toward the Falcon. Both started walking but slowly and Han needed them to pick up the pace. 

“Can we move a little faster here? I didn’t and won’t actually be paying Azmorigan and if you are actually a Force wielder, kid, you need a teacher.”

“I have a teacher!” the Baby Jedi squeaked, but the pilot took off faster toward the escape pods. 

“Thanks for your help, but we need to be getting back to our crew. I don’t know what Lando thinks he’s doing, but,”

“Say no more, but whenever the kid’s ready just reach out for Han Solo and I can put you in touch with some people.” Han said. 

“You’re getting soft Solo,” Chewbacca grumbled and Han whacked him as they got into the Falcon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Shadow Code phrase in chapter one is a quote from one of the comics I can't remember the title but it was issue 63.
> 
> And don't worry Ezra will definitely find out that there's an entire Rebel cell where he is referred to as the Lothal Baby Jedi
> 
> Be safe and stay out of my lab!


End file.
